Irving Jannings
Irving Jannings is Kelsey Jannings's daughter and a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Personality Irving is a cynical, benighted teenager who harbors a disdain for all adults—including her own mother. The only exceptions to her contempt are Todd and Diane, whom she refers to as her "cool friends," after the trio break into Gentle Farms and free the imprisoned chickens being held there. Physical Appearance Irving is a teenage girl who wears her ombré brown-blonde hair in a bun at the top of her head and she has blue eyes and freckles across her cheekbones and nose. According to the model sheets, she is 5 1/2 ft tall. She wears a burgundy collared shirt, a cropped teal sweater, an olive green jacket vest with a grey zipper, a plaid yellow, green, and white skirt, and a red book bag, and gold studs in her ears. Background History Kelsey Jannings brings Irving to the set of Secretariat, for Take Your Daughter to Work Day. Once she's there, Kelsey asks Diane, to take her away from set so that they can get some work done. While Irving and Diane are out and about, they meet up with Todd who is harboring Becca, a chicken who escaped from a truck on the way to a slaughterhouse. Season 2 In ''Chickens'', BoJack and Diane arrive on the Secretariat set—where Kelsey is with her teenage daughter, Irving, as its Take Your Daughter To Work Day. When BoJack calls Irving a "Princess," she tells her mom her friend is "being weird." Kelsey coldly says BoJack isn't her friend and pawns Irving off to Diane so that she can work. Diane is driving with Irving. She asks Irving what she wants to be when she grows up, and Irving says the youngest supreme justice or something in marketing. Diane asks Irving if it's OK if she stops at her house because she has to do laundry. Irving asks if all she does is house-keep for her husband. Diane tells Irving that she was just like, her when she was a teenager, an overachiever determined to change the world. Irving asks what happened, and Diane says that she changed the world. Todd is helping the chicken who escaped from Gentle Farms and was found outside Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's house. He is making the chicken, who is now wearing a towel and bathrobe, a sandwich when he gets a visit from the police. Office Meow Meow Fuzzyface tells Todd questions if he's seen the escaped chicken, as they have to take it back to the slaughterhouse. Todd lies and says the chicken is his wife, Becca. Meow Meow Fuzzyface believes him. After the cop leaves, Todd quickly dresses Becca up to continue the lie. Diane and Irving arrive home, and Todd confesses to Diane what happened. He pleads to not send her back, as she'll be killed—he has a plan to help her escape. Diane says it's too dangerous and there are police outside, but after Irving scoffs at her being a "suburban housewife doing whatever the man says," Diane says she's in. They manage to make it past the cop but after they leave Meow Meow Fuzzyface realizes that Todd's wife is the chicken. As they drive, Diane asks Todd what his plan is, but Todd's only plan was to, "ask Diane for help." Irving suggests that they take her to Gentle Farms. Diane and the others are at Gentle Farms to drop off Becca. The farmer assures Todd Becca is in good hands, and Chicken 4 Dayz won't be able to get her back. Todd sadly says goodbye to Becca. Todd and the others leave the farm. Diane says that Gentle Farms seems like the best place for her, until she's killed. Todd suddenly decides they have to get Becca back—saying all his life he's been a screw-up, but with Becca he was finally responsible for something. Diane quickly swerves the car around, and the trio go to break Becca out. Todd, Diane, and Irving return to the farm. However, they wake up the farmer, who's prepared to shoot trespassers. Diane tells Irving to wait in the car while she and Todd break out Becca. They go into the chicken coop, and find Becca and set the other food chickens free. They run and hide but end up hiding in a slaughter shed. Todd apologizes to Diane for getting into these situations all the time, but Diane says that's just what your twenties are supposed to be like. She says she's supposed to be the adult, and she's a total mess, but Todd says she's the coolest person he knows. Irving drives the car into the shed, and they escape but are stopped by the police. Kelsey, Irving's mother, arrives at the police station and hugs Irving. BoJack gets them to drop all the charges because he's a celebrity. He also called Drew Barrymore and had her adopt the chicken for the favor she owed him. On the drive back, Irving asks if anything they did matter since BoJack saved the day by being friends with Drew Barrymore. Diane says, she thinks they made a small difference, as they drive by a Chicken 4 Dayz with a long line outside of it. Relationships * Kelsey Jannings (Mother) * Marla (Mother) Memorable Quotes * "Is that a reference from the '90s? You know that was 20 years ago, right?" Trivia * It is possible that Irving was adopted since Kelsey is a lesbian and her other parent (Marla, Kelsey's ex-wife) is implied to be as well. On the other hand, it would also make sense that she was conceived through artificial insemination from a sperm donor (though it's unknown which one, Kelsey or her ex-wife, was the egg donor and which was the surrogate). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Alive